


I Put A Spell On You

by Glytchy



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I actually didn't use Finnish language here because it's unneeded, No sex. Just one shot that popped in my head, This was written in 30mins and i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glytchy/pseuds/Glytchy
Summary: One shot idea that's hit me outta nowhere. There's actually a lot more stuff coming out from me and my bestie pretty soon, and there's a few things I running solo on.





	

\--Streets of wherever-- 

"DP this is dumb why the fuck are we even on the hunt for a taco truck, bitch it's FREEZING, weather woman said it's going to snow Sunday. I hate the snow. BITCH I'M TROPICAL!" Jinx shivered profusely. Deadpool stopped dead in his tracks in the middle of the road. 

"Hey, hey, hey" He smacked at the shifter playfully "Aren't you Finnish!? You said you were born in Finland and shit what the butts did you lie!?" He swooned as if in shock even going so far as fall in the street. 

"Ya stupid. I was born there and lived there for TEN years then my Daddy said he was done with my mami's bullshit attitude about me and he hauled my ass to Hawaii to live with his family! Ya know didn't like the whole "Mutie. I can't believe you gave me a freak for a daughter!" Thing. I like warmth and vegetation. Do you hear that sound?!" Wade perked up and just as he was going to hop to his feet he heard Jinx gasp "Winter is Coming" 

"Winter's here you nutcase, geewhiz and people say I'm the crazy one." 

You ARE the crazy one a box chimed in while the other sang the word crazy. 

"OH WAIT Jinxy bby are you making a game of thrones joke?!" 

"NO DUMBASS WINTER AS IN SOLDIER!" Ripping her coat off Jinx squared up ready to take the brunt of his charge, he was doing that million dollar man run, straight at them. She could take it, she just needed to shift right before he hit, when his momentum would keep him unable to stop.

Deadpool squealed like a stereo typical Princess in distress, all Home alone and shit, hands on his masked face and everything. "Ruuuuuun Forrest RUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN!" 

"No we don't run! Running's for chickens!" 

"Weeeelll cluck cluck biznatch!" He cackled and ran. "I MIGHT HAVE KILLED HIS FISH WHEN I WENT AFTER HIM A FEW YEARS AGO!"

Jinx looked to where Deadpool was running. "HIS FISH!? THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT—OOOOMPH!" She cried out, the wind knocked from her lungs as a metal shoulder dug into her diaphragm. 

Winter Soldier had used her distraction by Deadpool to close in on her and bulldog her. A taser jammed in her neck that kept her from feeling the injection of the sedative, he had her then, unconscious and tossed over his shoulder in a matter of seconds.

Wade gawked, but then just kinda laughed. "HAVE FUN WHEN SHE WAKES UP! OW YOU BITCH MY SUIT!" He cried all indignant and scandalized at the bullet hole in his suit, ya know not over the actual being shot thing.  
Jinx was down for the count and tossed over Bucky's shoulder, being carried off by the hulking male to a helicopter. Deadpool couldn't help the mental little cackles that and boisterous guffaws that escaped him. Jinx was going to fuck the Avengers up and then some, probably get one to fall for her. She was just good like that.

\---Avengers Tower--- 

"Tony stop messing with her! She's a victim, of Hydra and then getting stuck with Deadpool. There's no telling what mental strain she's suffered. NO DON’T SHOCK HER!" Bruce shouted. 

Jinx listened carefully, keeping all her vitals and brainwaves steady appearing as though she was still unconscious, still drugged. Hell she even made it seem like her blood was still thick with the drug. She really loved being a mutant. How the fuck did they know about her past with Hydra. 

Deadpool didn't even know about that. Another voice sounded nearly making her blow her cover, holy sex on the ears daddy! "Stark have you ever had to pull an arrow out of your ass cheeks before?" There was a distinct sound of a bow being drawn. She could still feel the sensation prickling near her skin of high voltage electricity.

Tony laughed and jabbed her with the charged object, screaming "WORTH IT!" 

As the bow released and the thud thump of metal hitting skin followed by shrieks of delicious man pain. 

Jinx knew now how she was getting out, The Archer, had literally shot his own team mate for a chance to stop him hurting her, and the Grammy for best and most convincing seizure goooooes too, she thought to herself as she quite literally sent herself in to a full physical seizure her vitals matching and sending the machines in to a full on freak-out. 

Clint Barton was on his feet in an instant heart in his throat, the dark skinned mutant was in serious trouble. "Bruce help her! We gotta do something. Tony I swear I'll shoot you again if she is worse off" 

The fail-safe in her mind, the safe part of her that she kept locked away from the damage she inflicted upon the rest of her mind and body listened and waited another fifteen count before letting it all stop, making it seem like she'd kicked off, her vitals dipped to unreadable.

Bruce hadn't even had a chance to properly diagnosis and party of her, hadn't gotten to scan her or anything. They'd agreed to let her wake on her own, of course Tony had gotten bored and ruined something. 

Risked another's life! Jinx threw herself from the bed and cringed at the sickening crack her body made on impact, she'd regret that later, for now she needed to let her body come down, and let the exhaustion she always ignored by keeping herself from feeling tired take over, milk her suffering. Clearly there was already strife in the group, the main cause being Stark's childish behavior. 

Hands, warm and relaxing, rough with callouses on the fingertips gently turned her over, a gorgeous face, way above her standards came into her view, "T-the....handsome...Knight...s-saved me... coool" Her voice weak and tired, breathless, hair matted to her face with sweat. Clint broke into a warm smile. 

"Hey there...You go by Jinx right? Archer, not a knight, kinda like a more badass Robinhood." He chuckled. 

"Yo...I am so down with being...maid...Marian...sans the singing and chastity belt" She murmured groggily. "You're a little to young to make such an old movie reference you know"

"S'this the part where you kiss me?" She really wanted to fucking kiss this sexy motherfucker. He smelled so so good and he was genuinely worried. 

Clint leaned in smiling at her wide wanting eyes, instead of kissing her lips and taking advantage of her he simply kissed her forehead, bursting into laughter when she grunted and scowled at him. "Sorry Kitten I don't know you like that" Jinx had to remember she was in the middle of acting frail from a seizure and not force this tease into a kiss. 

Bruce cleared his throat while blatantly ignoring Tony's pity party. "Jarvis is the room ready for our guest?" 

"Of Course Sir. Mr Barton is more then welcome to escort her to her quarters." The AI sounded amused and almost cheeky in his offer. 

"Well then I guess you are the Princess. I'll be escorting you My Lady" He flawlessly lifted her from the ground and after securing her in a hospital blanket he carried her from the room. 

"My heeerrrooo" She drew out the word, while burying her face in his neck and wallowing in his scent. "Clint... Why am I here? I don't want to be locked in a cage...I-I'm not an animal...or a monster" She sniffled, letting tears fall. 

"Hey we know, I'm sorry that you had to get snatched like that. I wasn't...I didn't wnat..." He took a long breath then let it out slowly. "I should have gone along. James is too gungho still. Does anything hurt right now?" 

"Stomach, he rammed into me, didn't break anything thank fuck, my head hurts adn I'm so tired. I feel like crying... I never cry..this is all too much I hate it. This is just like when I was a kid..." She let tears fall making sure that Clint felt her shaking. 

Clint waited till the elevator doors closed and shifted the young woman around till he could give her a long and heartfelt hug, holding her close and hoping it was enough. He really didn't do well with cryin women. He was already getting attached, he just hoped this was enough.

Jinx hadn't expected this, a real honest to god hug meant to comfort her, not to manipulate or as thanks or with strings attached, she couldn't exactly hug back wrapped up as she was. The elevator doors opened and the still stunned Jinx was picked up once more and they were making their way into a residential hall way.

Natasha stepped out of her room and walked beside her closest friend. "So this is the new girl huh? The person you finally shot Tony over." She grinned smugly. "I like you already Jinx."  
Jinx tensed up that voice sound familiar as fuck, how did she know her... "Uh uhm sure ok..." She kept her face tucked against Clint's neck, was she wearing a face that this person knew!?!?! It was her favorite face after all. 

"Hey Nat she's a bit worse for the wear right now, she isn't feeling too good. So I'm going to get her settled in her room let her sleep for a bit. I'll talk to you after a bit ok? Go make fun of Stark, cause your man Banner straight up didn't help him haha He all but I told you so'd him"

Jinx was trying not to freak, if this assassin knew her, she'd have to fight her way the fuck out and The Archer so wasn't going to go with her if Jinx killed his bosom bestie! Nat...Nat...OH FUCK NATASHA ROMANOV! She wasn't wearing the face this woman knew. Or using the name she'd used back then...She was sort of safe. 

Nat actually giggled. "Oh now tha's just perfect. I bet I can go get a picture or two if I hurry!" She clapped Clint on his upper back grinning as she jogged off. 

Clint laughed for a bit then walked a bit farther down before entering a room. "This is your stop Kitten." He gently set her on her feet, keeping a steadying arm around her. "So why did Nat scare you?" 

Jinx pretended not to hear him as she looked around, not mold covered food wrappers or half eaten anything, no gross smell....living with Deadpool had been disgusting, this place was an anti germ zone by comparison. 

Shaking the chemical scented blanket off her Jinx dropped it to the floor, the exam gown following soon after, her bronze skin on full display, all the bruises a normal person would have in the right places.

Clint choked on air turning his back to her. "Woah OK someone's confidant."

"I just don't care about my body. It's just skin...I can change it anytime." She tried running her fingers through her hair only to yelp as she caught a know in her hair, abandoning that plan she merely crawled into the bed, it was cold and untouched, making her shiver, she fucking hated cold things. 

"Well I'm going to head out. The comms are there if you need anything" He started to leave when his comm activated he turned to face her, she was calling him while he stood right here. 

"I need something..." 

"What?" He swallowed hard, shit here we go... 

"Can you stay with me...I'm afraid of being alone and you make me feel safe..." 

"I don't think you really want to have sex with me..." 

"Huh...? What the hell are you talking about? I just need a snuggle buddy. You're pretty full of yourself huh?" She teased. "I'm talking I wrap up in the sheet and the thermal blanket and you cover up in the comforter...that way there's now unneeded contact." 

Clint felt his face heat up and he wanted to throw himself out the window. "Right ok..I'm a total asshole. I am so so sorry." 

Jinx laughed before grabbing her head and whimpering. "OK...OK that sucked...I'm really tired. C'mon just get over here, sans the boots and holsters and such. Pretty sure those suck to sleep in. I know they are in fact." She hinted that she was willing to tell him about herself.

Clint disarmed and rolled into the bed. "OK no worries. Sleep is what you need." He got comfy beside her and let her get situated, a little tense with her naked arms touching his bare arms as they were. "Rest well. I'll be here if I don't have to go help anyone. Jinx smirked to herself, and snuggled in close, twisting her fingers in the back of his under-armor shirt, "Thank you for this Clint."


End file.
